Kiki en délire
by Ulquinii
Summary: Des couples yaoi, yuri ou hétéro à gogo vous intéresse ? N'importe qui, n'importe quand, n'importe quoi, tout pour vous faire plaisir ? Alors venez participer à une nouvelle idée auteur/lecteur et si mon introduction vous plait, alors laissez vos idées! Rated M pour les coquins demandeurs de lemon !
1. Introduction

Hum bon, comment commencer?

Salut, je suis une nouvelle écrivain sur Fanfiction. J'ai quelques années d'expérience derrière moi et j'ai enfin pris le pas pour me créer un compte.

Donc la fan de Bleach que je suis se propose d'écrire vos idées les plus loufoques !

Ma seule condition, et elle est pas énorme, c'est pas de truc dégueu. Je veux dire, de l'inceste ne me dérange pas mais je refuserais un Yamamoto/Mayuri... BRRR !

Sinon n'importe qui vraiment. Et avec le contexte qui vous intéresse . N'importe, je m'en fiche. Après, un couple hétéro, un couple homo, un threesome bisexuel, vraiment je n'est pas de soucis sauf pour un nombre au dessus de 4. J'ai jamais écris d'orgie... Mais je suis ouverte à tout! Je fais même dans le hard.

Pour les scènes osées, je me ferai un honneur de me tenir à vos idées. Mais je n'écris pas beaucoup de scène donc je préfère vous prévenir que sa pourrait être encore un peu brouillon.

Donc, allez y, testez moi ! Je vous promet d'être ponctuelle dans mes écrits. Chaque mercredi soir mais aussi chaque Samedi dans la journée, je publierai une nouvelle idée si j'en est assez pour en faire deux par semaine. Et si je ne le fais pas, c'est vraiment que j'ai un gros soucis. Mon emploi du temps de lycéenne est assez chargée donc je ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux.

A bientôt j'espère et surtout n'hésitez pas.

Kissouw

Ulquinii alias Kiki


	2. Os1 Aizen x Ulquiorra

Hello !

Déjà Samedi. Et déjà plein de reviews !

Avant de faire du cas par cas, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui se sont arrêtés sur cette idée et qui ont accepté de participer. Merci pour les follows et les favorites de :

**Ocielane ****; ****Melusine78  Anonyme28**

ça fait super plaisir donc voilà un grand merci et j'espère être a la hauteur de tout sa.

Maintenant, passons au reviews

**BigLoolie :** D'abord merci, tu es ma/mon premier(e) review. Donc un Ai/Ichi ? Je ne verrais pas Ichigo dominer Aizen de toute façon ! Donc en bon petit soumis, oui je peux le faire. Nan je pense pas regretter. J'aimerais bien avoir un bon contact avec ceux qui me lisent. Merci pour ta review, sa me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que quand je traiterais ton idée, je réussirais à te plaire.

**Ocielane :** Salut ! Donc merci pour ta review et merci pour ton soutien ! Alors le couple Aizen/Ulquiorra me plaît car mon personnage préféré est Ulquiorra et puis aussi parce que sa pourrait être un couple logique dans le manga. Après j'aime aussi le Aizen vicieux qui torture Ulquiorra pis Ulqui qui se fait sauver par un autre ( et là je pense à Ichigo ou a Grimmjow). Donc je te rassure, ils ne sont pas à classer dans le bizarre. Va aussi pour la crise de jalousie, qui m'inspire pas mal je dois dire. J'espère que mes prochains écrits te feront plaisir.

**Good Demon with A Red Dress :** Merci pour tes félicitations ! Et, bien sur, merci de participer aussi à cette idée. Ah oui les fautes ! Mes éternelles ennemies ! Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me corriger. Alors au niveau des couples, je dois avouer qu'ils sont surprenant mais pas bizarre non. J'aime bien le Ichigo/Keigo ou le Kira/Ichigo, le Shuuhei/Akon un peu moins parce qu'en faite je ne les ai jamais imaginé à deux mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Et bien si, ils m'inspirent tout les trois. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas à trop patienter. Désolé, il fallait un exemple marquant !

ET DONC ! Aujourd'hui, nous traiterons sur le sujet d'Ocielane ! Je vous rappelle son idée, Un Aizen/Ulquiorra avec comme thème une crise de jalousie.

Alors, je vous souhaite bonne lecture mes minions, et on se retrouve plus bas ?

* * *

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Ce matin, il s'était levé dans les bras de son amant et avait rejoint sa chambre, au aurore, sans se faire remarquer de personne. Puis, il avait fait comme d'habitude. Il avait assisté à la réunion des espadas sans broncher, et avait même bu le thé dégouttant qu'on leur servaient à chaque fois. Et, à midi, il avait mangé avec Stark puis pour digérer, il avait battu Grimmjow à l'entraînement. « Une bonne bagarre évite la constipation occasionnelle » avait prescrit Gin un jour. Comme la réplique d'une pub.

Mais après cela, tout se brisa.

Sosuke était venu le voir, dans sa propre chambre alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la douche. Bien sur, son reatsu débordante et pesant avait alerté tout les espadas des chambres voisines et leurs couverture étaient tombée à l'eau. Personne ne savait avant cela.

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait honte, non. Ulquiorra aimait profondément Sosuke. Mais la relation qu'il entretenait avec les autres espadas n'étaient pas des plus simple et même, le fait qu'il est en couple avec le chef ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à tisser des liens avec les autres combattants. Ulquiorra n'avait pas besoin d'amis, d'ailleurs tout ses ''frères'' étaient des gros déchets. Mais tout de même, il n'y avait pas besoin de pourrir encore plus le ressentiment qui régnait entre les uns et les autres.

Mais à ce moment là, ce n'est pas ce à quoi pensait vraiment le cuarta. Non, vraiment, il était dans l'incompréhension total de la soudaine colère de son aimé et même se sentait un peu indigné que ce dernier débarque dans sa chambre en faisant un ramdam fou pour ameuter le voisinage. Grimmjow allait le charrier à sa manière demain.

Et de toute façon, qu'est ce que c'était que ces manières d'entrer comme cela dans sa chambre alors qu'il était à moitié nu ? Non mais !

Il aurait bien voulu cracher son mécontentement mais le regard haineux et pourtant blessé du shinigami le fit taire tout de suite, le clouant sur place alors qu'il sentait quelque chose tressautait dans sa poitrine et qu'il frissonnait de peur mais aussi d'intimidation. Jamais son homme ne lui avait lancé un regard pareil. Alors, pour la première fois dans cette nouvelle relation, Ulquiorra commença à se remettre en doute. Avait-il fait quelque chose de décevant envers son amour ?

Car leurs relation était assez dangereuse pour le quatrième espada. Si jamais ils se quittaient, et cela il n'osait se l'imaginer, le maître pourrait bien lui faire regretter chaque instant passés à ses cotés et même, peut-être, le bannir !

L'air dans la pièce était lourde. Personne ne parlait. Ulquiorra avait depuis longtemps baissé les yeux et n'osait, par ailleurs, dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. La respiration d'Aizen était pesante, hachée mais aussi sensuel et désirable. Il semblait à court de mots mais aussi avoir trop de chose à dire. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà 5 bonne minute qu'il était entré avec fracas et le petit cuarta commençait à avoir froid avec pour seul vêtement sa pauvre serviette qui lui couvrait la taille.

« Tu m'a trahis ! » Hurla enfin l'ex capitaine.

C'était si soudain et si bruyant, faisant presque trembler les murs de la chambre, que le noiraud avait sursauté sur place. Il leva des yeux émeraude brillant d'incompréhension mais aussi de culpabilité vers son cher et tendre. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi on l'accusait mais se sentait tout de même coupable.

« Je t'ai vu batifoler avec ce Jagguerjack cette après-midi ! »

Et vlan ! Comme une baffe en pleine figure !

Et puis, de quoi parlait-il ? Il n'avait fait que s'entraîner et il comptait bien se défendre la dessus. On n'accuse pas Ulquiorra Schiffer impunément, non monsieur !

« Je n'ai fait que m'entraîner avec lui, vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. Tenta le cuarta

-Je vais te dire moi ! J'ai bien vu comment il faisait exprès de te mettre au sol et de se mettre sur toi ! Me dis pas le contraire. D'ailleurs, tu la même pas repousser. »

Quoi ? N'importe quoi, ils n'avaient fait vraiment que se battre. D'ailleurs l'autre bleuté entretenait déjà une relation avec son fraccion Il Forte. Allons bon ! C'était vraiment sans queue ni tête cette accusation.

« Écoute Sosuke, siffla Ulquiorra presque exaspéré, tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, il n'y a absolument rien entre Grimmjow et moi. Il est juste mon partenaire d'entraînement. Et il a quelqu'un déjà !

-Je vous ai vu ! Gronda encore le plus puissant. Il t'a touché le ventre, presque ton aine !

-Il ma frappé là oui, en effet ! Et avec son pied !Répondit Ulquiorra en roulant des yeux.

-Il n'a pas à te touché ! Tu m'appartient, tu m'entends ? »Feula Aizen en faisant basculé Ulquiorra sur son lit.

Le shinigami était au dessus de lui, le visage fou de jalousie mais bien aussi de tristesse amère, et dans ses yeux reflétait une certaine incertitude fugace de perdre l'être aimé. Il desserra la main qu'il avait claqué contre le cou pale de l'espada.

Ulquiorra n'avait jamais vu son homme comme cela. Il ne l'avait jamais attaqué, ni même jamais battu. Et ces sentiments fuyants qu'il lisait sur son visage le rendait triste lui aussi. Il sentait même quelque chose piquait ses yeux, comme si il allait pleurer sans pourtant le faire

Il glissa ses doigts sur les joues froides de son amant.

«Sosuke, voyons, je n'aime que toi. Souffla délicatement le noiraud.

-Je sais, mais portant je ne peux pas supporter de voir un autre aussi proche de toi. Répondit l'autre honteusement

-Si tu avais tant de soucis avec cela, il fallait m'en parler quand nous étions à deux au lieu de débarquer comme sa et pas discrètement encore. Maintenant tout les espadas savent que nous sommes ensemble. » Répliqua sèchement l'espada.

Il était tout de même en colère mais il savait que se n'était que pour un temps. Il n'en voulait jamais à Aizen, il l'aimait trop. Et les crises n'étaient pas rares entre eux, loin de la. Lui même était un tantinet possessif. Il n'aimait pas trop l'intérêt que portait son homme à ses collègue shinigamis Ichimaru et Tosen.

Mais soit, l'important n'était pas là. Il serra tendrement son amant dans ses bras alors que la tête du mécheux reposait sur son torse pale et musclé. Écoutant son cœur battre amoureusement rien que pour lui.

Durant tout cette nuit, il ne lui souffla que des « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

Ulquiorra savait comment bercé son chéri mais aussi, et c'est bien malin, comment mettre fin aux disputes.

[...]

* * *

Et voilà !

En espérant que sa vous plaît. Un peu court c'est vrai mais généralement mes OS sont courts.

Voilà j'ai respecté ma promesse je le publie un samedi

Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Soyez sympa sivousplaiiit

Bisouwww

Ulquinii.


End file.
